myrpcharasfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Daniel Kura
Fakten: Name: Daniel Kura thumb Alter: 21 Größe: 1,81 Meter Gewicht: 65 Kg Beruf: Student Fächer: Literatur und Mythologie Rasse: Mensch Aus dem RP: War of the flame Mag: Literatur, Bücher, Frauen, Mythologie Mag Nicht: Einsamkeit, seine Eltern, Katzen und Spinnen Besonderheiten: Arachnophobiker, Hat eine Katzenalergie, Sehr hohe Lesegeschwindeigkeit Schwächen: Psychiche zusammenbrüche wenn er sich alleingelassen Vorkommt, Überreaktion bei Spinnen, Atemnot bei kontakt mit Katzen. Stärken: Großes Wissen über Mythologie und Literatur, Lernfähig. Merkmale: Rotes Haar, Neigt dazu nicht wie ein normaler Mensch zu Reagieren. Rolle im RP: Master von Assasin Farbe der Flammenmakierung: Grün-Schwarz Geschichte: Daniel hat alls kleines Kind die meiste Zeit seines Lebens bei seinen Großeltern verbracht. Diese weckten auch das Interese für Literatur und Mythologie in ihm. Werend seines 4 Lebensjahr wurde er von einer Giftigen spinne gebissen und musste eine Woche im Krankenhaus bleiben. Durch diesen Vorfall entwickelte er eine Tiefe angst gegenüber denn Achtbeinigen Insektoiden, welche fast schon in Paranoja übergeht. Als dann Sein 6 Lebensjahr immer näher Rückt, wurde er von seinen Großeltern getrennt, da seine Eltern ihn bei sich haben wollten. Da seine Mutter aber nie zu hause war und Sein Vater auf Arbeit war Daniel stets allein. Seine Bücher durfte er nicht mit in sein neues zuhause nehmen, und die Kinder in der Neuen umgebung mieden ihn, weswegen er in tiefe depresionen Verviel. Er überwand sie aber nach einigen Jahren und schafte es Soziale konntackte zu Knüpfen. Trotzdem blieb aus dieser Phase seines Lebens die Psychose, das er beim Kleinsten gefühl von Einsamkeit die Nerfen verliert. Nach seinem Abitur wurde er von seinen Großeltern wieder aufgenomen, die ihm sein Studium un deine Wohnung Finanzierten, doch werend er noch im Ersten Silmester war, verstarben beide bei einem Unfall. Da nun die Wichtigsten Bezugspersonen in seinem Leben verschwunden waren, Trat seine Psychose nun häufiger zu tage, und da er den Kontackt zu seinen Eltern abgebrochen hatte konnte er von ihnen keine Hilfe erwarten. Er fing an seine Einsamkeit mit Alkohol zu vertreiben, und eines Abends, als er im Angeheiterten zustand Sich Jemanden wünschte der Immer bei ihm sein Konnte, wurde er von der flamme der Welten auserwählt am Krieg der Flamme teil zu nehmen. Seine Servant wurde die Assasinin Auriela Iris, Die ein Teil der Seltsamen macht " Legion" ist. Diesbedeutet das sie Aus Einer Einheit von Mehreren Tausend Menschen besteht, und somit überall Gleichzeitig agieren kann. Total Perplex Verträngt er die Tatsache, das sein Handeln nun Gewischt für das Schicksal seiner Welt hat, und versucht ein Ruhiges Leben weiter zu Führen. Leider macht ihm der Servant Whisperer und sein Meister ein Strich durch die Rechnung, in dem sie ihm aus seinem Altag reißen. Schwerverwundet wird er Von Assasin Versorgt, erzählt ihr aber das ihm der Kampf um die Flamme egal sei, und die Welt ruhig vor die Hunde gehen könne. Dich scheint Assasin Verletzt zu haben, denn Die Vernichtet die Nachbarschaft, und steckt Daniels Wohnung in brannt. Dieser konnte sich Zwar knapp aus dem Flammenmeer Retten, verlor aber nun alles was von seinen großeltern geblieben war. Er Wollte Assasin zur Rede stellen, wurde von ihr Aber überzeugt das es notwendig gewesen war. Ebenfalls überzeugt seine Servant ihn, mit ihr Zur Bibliothek der Dschin, Iskendria, zu reisen. In der Bibiliothek konnte Daniel dann sein können unter beweisstellen, indem er innerhalb von wenigen stunden Die wahre identität der Anderen Servants heruasfand. Doch als er und Assasin sich gerade etwas näher kammen Tauchte Berserker auf, und Trennte die Beiden. Daniel konnte entkommen, fand dann aber Assasin schwer verletzt wieder. Werend er sich um ihre Wunden Kümmerte schien es als würden sie sich wieder näher kommen, doch dann verschwand sie, und Knights Meisterin Tauchte auf. Daniel, der ihr nichts abgewinen konnte vergraulte sie, und wurde nach ihrem abzug von Assasin zur Sau gemacht. Daniel, Eingeschnappt und Beleidigt blieb in der Bibiliothek zurück, werend Assasin sich auf denn Weg machte die Anderen Servants auszuschalten. Doch gerade als sie denn Ausgang erreichte stürtzte die Bibiliothek, durch Berserker in ihrer Sabilität eingeschrenkt zusammen. Daniel versuchte noch zu entkommen, und Assasin rette ihn , was dazu führte das sich ihr Meister in sie verliebte. Jetzt machten sich die beiden auf denn weg zu Alchemist, um ihn zu vernichten. Als sie in der nähe von Alchemists unterschlupf ankam, trängte Assasin ihren meister dazu sich neu einzukleiden. Da sie ihn nicht begleiten wollte, kaufte sich Daniel auch noch eine klinge und übte sch im umgang mit der Waffe. Als Assasin wieder zu ihm stieß, erzählte sie ihm das sie ohnen ihn gegen Alchemist ziehen würde und er sich verstecken sollte. Nachdem sie gegangen war folgte ihr Daniel jedoch und gelang über einen geheimen Tunnel in die Festung von Alchemist. Dort wurde er aber von einer Humunkulus gestellt, die ihn Angriff. Er konnte sie töten, verlor dabei aber einen großteil seiner rechten schulter. Assasin hate derweil Alchemist gestellt, der ein Alter bekannt von ihr zu sein schien. Dieser erzählte ihr daraufhin aber das jemand für sie bedeutsames in der festung war und sie lieber nach dieser Person sehen sollte. Als Assasin Danel fand, versorgte sie seine wunden, bis sie den Humunkulus sah. In tränen ausbrechend nahm sie ihre Maske ab, so das Daniel erkennen konnte das die beiden aussahen wie ein Ei dem anderen. Assasin brachte die Leiche der kleinen zu Alchemist und tötete ihn darauf hin. Daniel, der glaubte die Schwester seines Servants ermordet zu haben verviel in Depresionen, und da sie Sich von ihm Distanzierte bestätigte sich sein verdacht das er schuld auf sich geladen hatte. Assasin trängte ihn daraufhin jedoch einen Artzt zu konsultieren um seine Schulterverletzung behandeln zu lassen, was er wiederstrebend auch Tat. Nach dem ihm eine eiserne Schulterprotese eingesetzt wurde, verließ er mit Assasin das Krankenhaus, und erfuhr von ihr das Das Mädchen, das er getötet hatte ihre Tochter war und Alchemist ihr Geliebter. Diese Offenbarung Zerbrach ihn, und Assasin zog sich zurück. Diesen Moment nutzte ein seltsamer Attentäter, und verwundete Daniel nun an der Linken schulter. Assasin begann den neuen Feind zu verfolgen, und als sie ihm stellte offenbarte er sich als das zukünftige ich von Daniel. Er Wollte sich selbst töten damit Assasins wunsch nicht in erfüllung gehen konnte, da er zusammen mit ihr den Krieg gewonnen hatte. Assasin, deren Wahre absichten von ihm aufgedeckt wurde atackierte ihn nun, wurde aber von ihm zurück geträngt. gerade als er sie töten wollte, wurde er von einer Klinge im hals getroffen. Er starb in Assasins armen, nichts ahnend das er von seinem Jüngeren Ich ermordet wurde. Assasin bedankte sich bei Daniel für ihre Retung, nur dieser war so schwer verwundet worden das sie wieder zum artzt mussten. Seine Linke schulter musste nun ebenfalls durch eine protese ersetzt werden, was ihm aber ncihts mehr ausmachte... Zitate: Daniel Kura: " Ähm... Wofür gibt es Facebook? Whisperer und sein Meister haben mir vor dem Höhrsaal aufgelauert, die Wissen also schon alles über mich...." Daniel Kura: " Lass mich nicht Aleine!! Bitte... Bitte Lass mich nicht allein....."